Hidden Pasts, Lost Lives
by Aragorna Strider
Summary: What would happen if Spencer was a mutant, with a fiance at that? Read to find out. Spencer/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rebekah (Becca) Howlett

Age: No one knows, but she looks about 25

Hair: Short black hair

Eyes: Deep blue that shift with mood

Other Information: She was born in 1857. Her father was a general in the Union army, but he lived in the Confederacy. Her house was burned down when she was 7, and her family was killed in the blaze. She owes her life to Logan. She knows Spencer, but not in the way his team knows him.

Power: Like Rogue, she can absorb other people's abilities and/or memories. The only difference is that she can choose whether to knock people unconscious with skin to skin contact.

Rebekah's POV:

"We've got a case, Rebekah," Logan said, thrusting a file onto the table. The X-Men were disbanded, but I stuck with Logan. We took on any cases that had either mutant unSubs, mutant victims, or both. "Charles is sending us to work with the Quantico B.A.U."

"Do we have a choice?" I said, already knowing the answer. Logan shook his head, and I stood up. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready," he said. I grabbed the file, knowing what was in it by touch, grabbed his wrist, and teleported us to the B.A.U.'s briefing room. When we arrived, the team was in there discussing the new case. A tall, dark haired man stood up.

"Professor Charles Xavier is sending some of his best students to help us with this case," he said. I almost laughed when he said students. A young man whom I was positive we had seen before began to speak.

"At least we have somewhat of a profile to give them," he said. "Our unSub is targeting young mutants between the ages of 24 and 28. The victimology suggests a personal connection with whomever the victims are supposed to represent."

"That's right, Spencer," an older man said. "The only problem is that the way that they're killed doesn't follow any patterns." I stepped into the light.

"It's not supposed to," I said, tossing the file onto the table. "Your unSub is an assassin, at least that's what we figured out."

"Who are you, baby girl?" a tall, dark skinned man asked.

"My name is Rebekah Howlett," I said. "I'm one of the 'students' that Professor Xavier sent." The young man looked shocked to see me. "Is there something wrong with him?" I asked, motioning to him as I spoke.

"Reid, what's wrong?" the dark man asked. "Spencer, snap out of it!" Spencer stood up.

"Mistress Becca?" he asked. Memories hit me in a flood. I saw brief glimpses of my childhood, playing with a Jonathan Williamson. When I came back to reality, Spencer was kneeling in front of me (He had set me in a chair). "Rebekah, do you remember me?" I nodded, tears of surprise and hate clouding my vision.

"I remember you, Master Jonathan," I said. "I also remember what you did to me." I slapped him and stood up, teleporting out of there before anyone, meaning Logan, could grab me.

Spencer (Jonathan's) POV:

I held my cheek and stood up, ashamed about what had just happened.

"Reid, what was that about?" Morgan asked me.

"She's talking about when he left," a man's voice said. A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Jonathan."

"What's going on, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"I was born in 1855," I said. "When I was 8, soldiers came and murdered my family. They would have killed me if Logan and his brother Victor hadn't stepped in. About 12 years ago, I left Logan and Rebekah, as well as the rest of the X-Men. The way I left wasn't exactly honorable, though."

"No kidding," the figure said. "Rebekah was distraught for days."

"What are we talking about?" Rossi asked.

"I faked my own death," I said. "Rebekah and I were engaged, but I was putting her in danger, so I pretended to die, moved away, changed my name, and started a new life."

"So, let me get this straight," Emily said. "You're a mutant, like Rebekah and Logan, and she's in danger?"

"Exactly," I said grimly. "Look at the photos of the victims. All of them look like a different version of Rebekah."

"Then who's targeting her?" JJ asked, finally speaking up.

"Someone who doesn't want her dead," the figure said. He stepped into my line of sight. "Someone who wants her for her ability."

"Only person I can think of like that would be…no it can't be," I said. "Not him." I shook my head. Logan nodded sadly.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Erik Lehnsser," I said. "You may know him as Magneto."


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah's POV:

I landed in my room back at the mansion. I can't believe that Jonathan was alive, after everything that happened to him. Storm walked into my room.

"What are you doing here, Rebekah?" she asked.

"I don't want to be in Quantico," I said. She looked puzzled. "Jonathan Williamson is still alive."

"That's not good," she said. "Then he faked his death?"

"Exactly," I said. "I'll see you later, Storm. I've got to be getting back to the FBI."

"Don't!" she exclaimed, grabbing my arm. I shocked her and teleported back to the B.A.U. Something was definitely up. I felt an arm on my shoulder and nearly screamed.

"Rebekah, calm down," Logan said. "What happened?"

"I think something is either seriously wrong with Storm or the Storm I talked to wasn't Storm," I said. Jonathan walked over to us.

"We've got another victim, but she's still alive," he said, showing us the picture. Logan and I looked at each other.

"Ororo," we said at the same time.

"You know her?" Hotch asked.

"She was one of the X-Men," I said. "There's only one person who would do this to her."

"Who?" Jonathan asked. I looked at him sadly.

"Victor Creed."

"That's impossible!" he cried. "He was a hero!"

"Yes, he was, Jonathan," I said. "But after your 'death', he went AWOL."

"Well, I only did that to protect you!" he exclaimed.

"If you wanted to protect me, then you should've stayed, Johnny," I hissed. "You did everything but protect me, Jonathan. You hurt me both mentally and emotionally. You were the only person I ever got close to, and you tossed that aside like it was nothing."

"I'm sorry, Becca," he said. "I understand if you hate me, but I never stopped loving you." I ungloved my hand and grabbed his. I smiled slightly.

"Same here, Johnny," I said, pulling out my necklace. He smiled at me and I stood up. "What hospital is she at?" I asked. Derek handed me the folder. I grabbed Logan's wrist and teleported us there. Seconds later, the rest of the team appeared.

"Baby girl, never do that again," Derek said. I smiled and walked up to Jean.

"How is she?" I asked.

'She's doing better,' she told me. 'She's been asking for you, Rebekah. Who are the others?'

"Jean, meet SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, their media liaison Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, and Dr. Spencer Reid," I said.

"Why does the doctor look familiar?" Jean asked.

"Do you remember Jonathan Williamson?" Spencer asked. She nodded. "Hi, Jeanie."  
"Wow," she said. "Becca, Storm wants to see you." I ran into the hospital room.

"Hello, Rebekah," Storm said. I ran over to the bed.

"Storm, I'm so sorry," I said.

"No, Becca," she said. "Don't be. I'm glad I could keep Victor from finding you."

"What did he do to you?"

"Touch me," she said.

"No," I said. "I won't take your memories. Not now."

"Fine," she said. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." She shifted into Mystique and lunged at me.

"Not this time," I hissed. My foot collided with her head and she fell to the floor. Jean, Logan, and the team ran in to see me leaned over Mystique.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked. I looked up at him.

"Magneto is getting desperate," I said. "He wants me, and he's not going to stop until he gets me. Last time he wanted someone this bad, it was Rogue."  
"He won't get you, Rebekah," Jean said. I got up and walked out of the hospital. I was two blocks away when someone grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Jonathan, Logan, help me!" The person drug me farther into the alley and threw me over their shoulder. "Put me down, you idiot!"  
"You're going to call one of the men who practically raised you and idiot?" he asked. "I thought we taught you better, Rebekah. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Put me down, Victor!" I screamed. "Put me down!" I began to thrash against his hold. I felt a prick in my neck and fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own the CM or X-Men Characters. Marvel and NBC(Can't remember who actually wrote CM) do.

Spencer's POV:

"Logan, where did she go?" I asked as we walked out of the hospital. He shrugged. Moments later, we heard a faint scream.

"What was that?" Morgan asked. Logan and I looked at each other.

"Rebekah," we said, and took off. By the time we reached where she had been, she was already gone. I punched the wall in anger.

"Jonathan, calm down," Logan said. "She can take care of herself."  
"Not against Victor," I said. The reality of the situation dawned on him. "She's only been able to hold her own against him when her head was clear. He caught her off guard, took her by surprise." The rest of the team arrived moments later.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"She was kidnapped," Logan said for me. I punched the wall again, hearing the crack of bricks and bones.

"By who?" JJ asked.

"Victor Creed," I said slowly. "He's working for Magneto."

"Why Rebekah?" Emily asked.

"He's trying to turn the world's most powerful people into mutants," a voice said. I turned and saw a group of people that I never thought I'd see again.

"Professor, Scott, Rogue, Bobby, Ororo, Hank, Warren," I said. Warren glared at me in hate.

"Well," Warren said. "I guess you really are alive." There was a venom to his words.

"Worthington," Logan scolded. "We need to find Rebekah first."

"He needs to know," Warren said angrily. "He needs to know what his 'death' did to Rebekah. He needs to know the pain she went through, what she suffered. He _has to know_!"

"Angel, calm down," Rogue said. "Ah don't think ya want to make me make you." Warren shut his mouth and went airborne. "You're welcome, Copy Cat."

"Thank you, Marie. Hank, Logan, can you two figure out which way she was taken?" I asked. They nodded. "Ororo, help Warren see if you can spot her and Victor from the sky. Rogue, Bobby, you're with me. Professor, I think that you can find something to do." He nodded and left with my team. We all went our separate ways to find Rebekah.

Rebekah's POV:

I sat up groggily in an old abandoned warehouse. So cliché, don't you think?

"Morning, my child," a voice said. I tried to find a mind that matched the voice, but none of them did. "Don't try searching for my mind. You won't be able to find it." The voice got closer.

"Leave me alone," I hissed. I felt a magnetic pull on my body, trying to send me into the far wall. "Don't you remember my ability?"

"I don't think he could've forgotten, Miss Becca," I heard a voice growl as arms were wrapped around me.

"Let me go, Victor," I hissed as I struggled against his arms. "Please, Victor!"

"Sorry, sweetie," he said, sounding more like the man who practically raised me. "I can't. I owe my life to Magneto." There was another needle inserted at the base of my neck, making it where I couldn't move, or use my powers.

"Time to be put to use," Magneto said.

A/N: please review! I can't update until I get at least 2 more reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me go, Victor," I hissed as I struggled against his arms. "Please, Victor!"

"Sorry, sweetie," he said, sounding more like the man who practically raised me. "I can't. I owe my life to Magneto." There was another needle inserted at the base of my neck, making it where I couldn't move, or use most of my powers.

"Time to be put to use," Magneto said. "Sabertooth, bring the girl and put her in the machine."

"Yes, Magneto," Victor said.

'_Victor, what does Erik want with me?_' I asked. He shrugged.

'_I don't know, Becky,_' he replied. I felt my healing factor begin to burn the paralysis away. Soon enough, I was able to use my telekinesis.

'_Victor, I'm about to use my telekinesis. I'm sorry if I hurt you._'

'_You can't hurt me that bad, Becky,_' he thought. '_What's the plan?'_

_ 'I'm going to knock Erik out, then you,'_ I replied. _'I'll mask my scent to where you "can't" find me. That work?'_

_ 'Perfect,'_ he said. I concentrated on the non-metal objects in front of me and sent them towards Erik while blocking him from all the metal objects. Within seconds of the onslaught, he was out. I hit Victor in the temples and teleported to the alley where he kidnapped me.

"Rebekah!" I heard Warren cry from above. I looked up as Storm(the real one)manipulated the winds to bring me up to them. I was engulfed in a hug by the both of them.

"Did he hurt you?" Storm asked.

"No," I said. "Victor is back on our side. He helped me escape."

"Sabertooth helped you?" Storm asked. I nodded.

"The man practically raised me," I said. "He still has a soft spot for me."

"Have you found Spencer or Logan yet?" Storm asked. I shook my head.

"I came straight here as soon as I got away," I said. I spotted Logan on the ground and headed down to him. "Logan!" I hugged him as hard as I could. "Hi!"

"Becky, how are you out?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Creed helped you?"

"Um, duh!" I said. "He's always been on our side, Logan. Magneto just had him under his thumb. He's freed now, and he wants to help."

"Rebekah!" I heard Jonathan call. I turned and was hugged by him. "You're okay!"

"You were right about Victor," I said. "You were right."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's still on our side," I said with a grin. "He's still on our side!"


End file.
